1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system of dampers, springs and stabilizer linkages in a high speed vessel that control the relative motion of an inner hull to an outer hull, thereby minimizing the effects of shock and vibration in the inner hull.
2. Description of Related Art
Shock cushioning systems for decks and cargo platform are known in the art. However, they generally lack motion control and do not incorporate a double hull system. Nor are these systems designed to be used in a high speed boat or vessel such as a racing boat or what is commonly known by the populace as a cigarette boat.
Known related art includes a stabilized watercraft for minimizing pitching and wave shock of small craft depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 3,270,701 to Kubas. This invention lacks a double hull safety feature and the forward portion of the bottom is rigidly attached to the bow diminishing the cushioning action where it is most needed in speed boats. Further, there is no positive attachment aft and no motion control utilizing stabilizer linkages as in the present invention. Another related art is a shock cushioned load platform depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 3,207,112 to Fox. Again, this system does not have a double hull feature and guides with balls are used to control sliding motion. Further, the coil springs are compression springs, not springs that work in tension and compression. In addition, the steel springs corrode with salt water exposure. The lack of dampers also severely limit motion control. U.S. Pat. No. 1,104,745 to Gunnarson and U.S. Pat. No. 1,136,711 to Paulauski disclose transverse or side-to-side cushioning only. No vertical cushioning is provided and such a system is applicable only to provided bumper means for low speed watercraft, such as protection from docks. Other known related system that provide for minimal cushioning or are limited to preventing rolling and pitching in a single hull vessel include U.S. Pat. No. 1,792,745 to Kasarinoff, U.S. Pat. No. 2,617,377 to Evans, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,262 to Matthews.
None of the devices in the above references solve the problem of providing a combination of linkages, dampers and load distribution springs between an inner and an outer hull of a speed boat. Speed boat operators and passengers are notoriously subject to serious rib, arm and leg injuries from the jarring effects of pounding the rough seas during a race or a high speed run. An object of the present invention would provide a system which controls the motion of the inner hull relative to the motion of the outer hull, thereby providing a safer environment for the operator or passengers in a high speed vessel. This novel system will allow higher attainable speeds within the bounds of human tolerance and otherwise will provide for a more comfortable ride.